Doomed, in more ways than one
by tye-dye eyes 191
Summary: Gracia Monro is Slytherin gone Gryffindor. She lives with the Gryffindors but she belongs with the snakes. To everyone at Hogwarts that is the only thing she is known for. But in America she is a famous boxer who is the best in her age class. All Gracia wants is for James Potter to stop hating her and to win the Golden Gloves. Now a certain Half-Blood Prince might get in the way.


**This is just a burst of writing that I just had to get out of my system. I know that some people will say this and I will mention it now. I know there is some problem with tenses, like past and present. So please bear with me while you read this. Oh and if I might put up another long chapter which would likely be the last, concluding the story. I realize that a one-shot will not be able to fit all that I want to add.**

**Warning: major OOC, sorry if you don't like that**

Ignorance, a common flaw that is found in most arrogant good-looking wizards. Actually ignorance may not be the word, more like self inflicted obliviousness. He thinks she is the most intelligent creature to walk the planet. Hasn't he noticed that she hasn't been first in intelligence level since third year? He thinks she is as radiant as the moon or some other romantic object that is often associated with love. Hasn't he noticed the four pounds of makeup that she applies to her face every morning? He thinks she is the kindest person you will ever meet. Hasn't he noticed that she never sticks up for her acclaimed best friend? Of course he doesn't.

Why would he notice those "tiny" flaws that ruin her perfect personality and appearance? He is lovesick and somebody needs to make a potion for it, or at least get him some better glasses because he is blind.

He walks down the hall with her, holding her hand, thinking how lucky he is. He notices how her green eyes sparkle with mirth and cleverness. He notices how her full lips move to talk, how they make every word sound like the word from God. He notices how with the right angle of light that her hair looks like it's on fire, like a goddess. He notices only her and nobody else. He doesn't notice the heavy makeup caked around her eyes making her look like a raccoon. He doesn't notice that her lips were smeared with dark lipstick. He doesn't notice the stiffness in her hair from the potion put in it from the night before. He doesn't notice the girl staring at him longingly. Why should he? According to everybody he has the best girl he could ever be with on his arms.

I turned away from this heart-wrenching sight. I stumbled down the hallway, hoping that nobody noticed the tears pooling in my dark eyes making them look like black liquid iron.

I found the Room of Requirement and I saw a giant open space in front of me. I looked up at the walls; drinking in the familiar posters, banners, and signs.

I walked towards the large bags filled with sand; exactly as they are in the real gym back home. I heaved it to the chain hanging next to the elevated square ring and hooked it on with help from my wand. I trudged to the small sectioned off room where I took the tape and wrap it around my small hands; just enough so I don't break them. I dragged my feet to the bag; determined to finish the daily routine no matter how tired I was. No matter how tired I was I couldn't stop. I took a few warm up punches but soon I was punching the bag with an almost monstrous strength. I swung at the punching bag with all my might, taking all the pain from before and releasing it. By the time I was finished I was dripping with sweat and my knuckles were covered in purple bruising. I looked at the clocking hanging on the wall and realized that it was past curfew.

I opened the door and like many times before I was disappointed to see a vacant Hogwarts corridor. How many times have I wished that I would open this door and see the hallway that leads to the waiting room. Where my parents and trainer would be there discussing my next match or new techniques for me to experiment with. But no, every time I would see the same thing, the empty seventh floor hall.

I saw my feet moving and my body realizes before my brain does that I needed to get to the dormitories. Sullenly passing empty classrooms that haven't been used in years I noticed that when there should be complete silence save my own footsteps there was another set of feet pounding against the stone floor. I whipped my head around so fast that my jet black hair flies in my face but there is nobody. I perked my ears; listening for the light tapping to start again but no sound is made. I head on contributing the noise to my exhaustion but then I heard it again. _Must be Peeves in one of the upstairs corridors, _I thought as I continued down the stairs, though with a faster pace. I got to the portrait of the Fat Lady without a problem. I repeated the password with a annoyed glance from her.

I tripped slightly into the Common Room tired and injured. I sprinted silently past the couch not seeing anything. Extremely tired from the workout I didn't notice the dark figure sitting on the couch, hunched over with his head in his hands. I stopped abruptly and peer around chair to find that the figure was James Potter. So taken aback that I moved backwards slightly and bumped into the table standing there. Startled by the sound made by the table James looked up and saw me looking at him as though he was a ghost. Even so late at night and obviously depressed about something he raised his eyebrows at my appearance. He smirked slightly when he saw my hair stick to my head with sweat. But when he saw my purple knuckles so obviously marred clenched at my sides he frowned, as if he didn't like seeing them. Probably comparing them to Lily's perfect white skinned hands. "What have you been doing, Monro`?" he said in a mocking tone that sent a pang to my chest. "I really don't think that is any of your business, Potter. Now if you will excuse me I will be off to bed." I marched up the steps resisting the tempting urge to turn around and look at him for the last time tonight.

I fell asleep with one last fantasizing, though very unrealistic, thought that maybe he was worried about me.

Woken by the high-pitched and gossiping voices of my room mates I quickly got a shower, threw on my robes and ran out of the room before anybody had a chance to say one word to me. Hungry from lasts night practice I quickly stuffed my face in the Great Hall, not caring if I wasn't acting like a lady. While shoveling food into my mouth, I noticed I was getting some stares from Evans and her crew. I looked right at her while gulping down large amounts of pumpkin juice. She just rolled her eyes like I wasn't worthy of her time. Obviously Lily Evans and I don't really get along. I don't know when it all started but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with a certain James Potter or maybe it's because she is a complete utter bitch.

A couple of people were starting to glance over, wondering why we are hatefully glaring at each other. Those people included James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as the Marauders. They are the four boys who basically rule Hogwarts. They are the students who get away with anything at anytime if caught by other students. They were popular and also feared, for they were known for turning their pranking wrath on those who didn't agree with them.

James walking slightly in front of the rest to stand right next to Evans. Sitting only diagonally from her, I was way too close to her to actually enjoy my breakfast. But before I could get up and rush to Charms I heard a voice filled with adoration that I so desperately wished would be directed at me. "Something wrong Lils?" "Oh nothing James, its just I think Monro` has a problem eating like a normal person."

That was the wrong thing to say. I was very a violent person. I was a national champion in boxing for my age class for Merlin's sake, you can't participate in boxing and be a softie. I marched right up to Evans grabbed her by the collar and whispered in her ear though it rang through the Great Hall with crystal clarity, "You listen here Evans, I don't need any of your shit today. You say one more word directed at me I will personally make sure your pretty little eyes can't open. You understand me?" She looked at me fearfully for a second but before I could relish in her panic she saw my knuckles which were even more prominent from yesterdays exercising. Gone was the panic from a minute ago, now there was suspicion. "What have you been doing, Monro`?" Now does that sound familiar, so I decided to answer the same way I did to James. "I really don't think that's any of your business, Evans."

I dropped her to the ground where she wiped the questionable look off her face and instead replaced it with complete fear, which I could tell was forced. Before I could take one step away from her I felt a strong hand encircle my wrist, preventing me from escaping the incident. My eyes traveled up the arm to find that it belonged to James. "What the hell was that for? You could have seriously hurt her!" I was stunned for a second, for James was actually touching me. But I had to remind myself that he was extremely angry, since it looks like I just threatened his innocent girlfriend. I had to force myself to keep my voice in check, make sure it was strong and didn't hint at any love. "It's a pity I didn't. Then maybe she would know when it's okay to poke fun at others." Before he could respond I spoke again, "I think you need to go help her, god forbid she might have a little scratch that could get infected from the dirty Hogwarts' floor." He knew I was mocking his concern for her, but evidently he was more worried about Evans than getting revenge on me so he let go. Unfortunately that gave time for the professors to come from the table to inspect the event.

"Miss Monro` that act of violence was completely unprovoked! You will be serving one week with me in detention! And 50 points from Gryffindor!" shrieked Professor McGonagall, her tight bun stood firmly in place even though she was shaking her head angrily. She should really know by now that taking points from me will not do a thing. "I'm sorry Minvera but Miss Monro` is already serving two weeks with me in detention for setting Mr. Lestrange's hair on fire at least four times in the past three days." said Professor Flitwick with a wink in my direction.

Professor Flitwick is by far my most favorite teacher here. It might have something to do with how good I am at Charms, as compared to Transfiguration which I absolutely horrid at. It might also be because I am a horrible Gryffindor. I'm too cunning for most of my housemates. Which is why I am hated by McGonagall and the rest of my house. That's the reason I am the only Gryffindor recorded in history that is friends with most of the Slytherins, though not the Lestrange twins.

Rosier, Avery, Wilkes, and obviously Rabastan and Rodolphus are the only Slytherins that I am not on a first names basis with. Every other Slytherin I consider at least an acquittance, though I am closer to some than others. Right now I am probably going to slip a few notches in Severus' book though for this violence towards Evans. But yes I did set Lestrange's hair on fire four times and I received detention from Flitwick because of it. Though detention with Flitwick is really just time to debate with him about certain Charms, not really what most consider a detention.

"Well she will have to serve a week with me after she is done your detentions." McGonagall said in a finalizing tone. "Sorry to interrupt but I have Monro` in detention for three days after Filius, for she decided that turning Mr. Lupin's hair bright green is rather funny. Caused quite a disturbance in my lesson." said Professor Kettleburn, who teaches Care of Magical Creatures. I looked over and I see Lupin, whose face is beet red, obviously remembering that prank.

While looking back to face the conversation about when I will have my weeks detention I see Black, who has a smirk on his face. I raise my eyebrows at him, silently asking why he was so impressed. He points over to the professors who were still arranging my detention time and then I got it. He was impressed about how many times I pranked other students. I roll my eyes and he clearly caught on as evidence but turning his head with a sneer fixed upon his face, he also loathed me for associating with Slytherins and for hating Evans. He doesn't need to be impressed by me now. Black turned away without another look in my direction.

"I'm sorry Minvera, but if you want to give Miss Monro` a week of detentions I think we will have to wait until she has done all of the ones she was already assigned. She also has to spend a night cleaning cauldrons with me, for she put a couple drops of dragon blood, which is highly explosive, in Miss Elkins' potion. That was certainly a mess to clean up." Professor Slughorn said quite eagerly, like he couldn't wait for a chance to have me clean grimy cauldrons. "Merlin's beard! Does there to be a waiting list made for Miss Monro`? Oh alright when she is not in detention with anybody else please send her to my office."

I decided now was the time to speak up. "Umm Professor, I can't seem to remember what I am in detention for." I said with a cheeky tone, taunting her with the fact that it took so long to arrange my punishment. At that comment her face turned red with anger and the vein in her forehead was throbbing. She pursed her lips and said in obviously forced calm voice, "You threatened Miss Evans, and it was clearly unprovoked." "It was that clear, huh?" "5 points from Gryffindor!" She shouted and stomped away. That 5 points was so worth McGonagall loosing her usual cool composure.

I turn around to see all my Slytherin mates smiling at me like I just openly worshiped Voldemort in public. "That was amazing, Gracia!" Shouted Bellatrix who threw her arms around me and started laughing like the crazy lunatic she was. "I must say I agree, you definitely put Evans in her place. She's a mudblood and she shouldn't believe that she is better than any pureblood." Lucius Malfoy remarked though chuckled when I gave him a disapproving look about the mudblood comment. Though my family was pureblood, I didn't necessarily believe that all muggleborns were better than us. My parents feel the same way, which is why I was forced to take Muggle Studies, starting in first year. When Lucius and Bellatrix found out I had to take them for N.E. and I couldn't drop out they decided to take them with me as they passed their O. . Their excuse for their loyalty? "If we are trying to prove that wizards are better than muggles we at least have to know what we are talking about." I was alright with that, they positively abhorred it at first but we found it brought new things to mock Evans with, so it was worth our time.

"You didn't have to go that far." And for once I was glad it wasn't James' voice, Severus and I needed to have this talk whether Evans was listening or not. "I think I did, you see I don't like people telling me how to eat." I told him sarcastically. Severus knew this whole thing with Evans was just building up, tension rising every time. These fights aren't an uncommon sight to those in the Great Hall, but it was the first time I actually physically touched her. He must of known that one of us was going to snap, I happened to be the one with no self control, that remark just pushed me too far. "She has done nothing to you!" He shouted with his voice bouncing around the Great Hall, now everybody was listening.

"You know that is a load of bullshit Sev, she is not the innocent little girl you have tricked yourself into thinking! Lily Evans has done more to me personally than you will ever find out." "How could you Gracia? You knew she is my best friend!" That comment made my stomach drop and my face fall. I didn't know him as long as she did, but I was there for him through everything. I stood up for him when Sirius Black made fun of him while he wasn't around. I was mocked because I considered him one of my best friends. He and the rest of my Slytherin friends know they are the reason I am an outcast to my own house. Unlike Severus they know this fact and appreciated it. When he saw my crestfallen face, he desperately tried backtrack. "No no that's not what I meant." "Really Severus? I think that's exactly what you meant. I am really not good enough for you am I? Was she the one who stood up for you? No. Every time Potter or Black makes a comment about you, all she does is sit back and stare at them. Maybe you got lucky and she glared at them for a while. But I will bet my broomstick she never said a word. Face it Snape, she is not the girl you knew before, she was never that girl."

At the end my rant my chest was heaving and my breath was short, for I had not taken a single breath during that whole speech. He looked at me with pain in his black eyes. My pride is wounded but that was the minor problem. I was hurt, essentially he chose her over me. I stuck with him through everything bad that happened in his life, she dropped him like used parchment when things started to get a little rough. I was there when his father started hitting him and his mother. I was there, she wasn't. It's one thing to be put down by a person you hate, but to be hurt like this by the person closest to you isn't fun. Severus didn't say anything. I stared at him for what seemed like forever. I ripped my stare from his and sprinted out of the Great Hall, running to Charms.

The advantage of being the first to arrive is you could sit in the back, hoping not to be noticed though it doesn't work most of the time. When people trickled in they stared at me, obviously remembering the eventful episode just twenty minutes ago. Class thankfully began soon and people's attention was directed elsewhere. Charms was my favorite subject and also the subject that comes easiest to me. That gave me time to contemplate what just happened. I basically just broke off my friendship with Severus Snape. I'm not sure at the moment how I should feel. Regret? No, he brought this on himself. This isn't my fault. Sad? Yes, that sounds like a reasonable emotion to feel. _I might talk to Narcissa about it later, she is better at these kind of things than her sister. Though no Slytherin is very good with emotions. _I thought while Flitwick was discussing Vanishing charms. With that thought in mind, I am now determined not to give anybody any satisfaction about seeing me upset or in any kind of pain.

I sat up straighter and wiped my face clear of any emotion. Noticing the slight movement behind him, James turns around and sees me staring at the wall with bored eyes. I slowly drift my gaze to his and he looked surprised. Surprised that I either had the courage to look at him after what happened or surprised that I was acting so nonchalant about it. Whatever the reason, I still couldn't calm my beating heart. I thanked Merlin that you couldn't tell the infatuation on my face. Why the hell I wasn't in Slytherin is beyond me.

I got through the rest of class, not paying attention at all though I knew everything. The rest of the day went like this and soon I was back in the Great Hall for dinner since I skipped lunch to practice my boxing more. I ate very little, for my stomach was in knots ever since Sev and I had our little argument. I picked at my food and wasn't upset in the least that no one sat by me. I usually felt a little sad at this fact but now I couldn't care less.

Around dinner is when I'm usually the most hungry. I always eat as much as I can so I will have the energy to burn in my daily workout, which I complete even if I have a detention. But now I pick at my food ignoring the voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like my boxing trainer. _You better eat girl, if you don't eat you won't have energy, you don't have energy then you can't box. You can't box well that's not good. So pick up that damn fork and put some of the kidney pie into that talkative mouth of yours. _Oh I miss my trainer.

I put the fork down, defeated. I guess my sullen look was just asking for Evans to put her two cents in. "What's wrong Monro`, not hungry? I don't see how anybody can be hungry after eating so much at breakfast. Where were you at lunch? In the girls bathroom puking all of it up? Not a good idea, though I wouldn't advise against it. You could always lose a little around the middle." she stated while gesturing to her stomach. Before I could even react to her accusation, I saw Bellatrix rise up from the Slytherin table and stomp over to Evans who back was to her. I guess she heard what Evans said.

Now most people think that Slytherins are untrustworthy, back-stabbing traitors but that is a lie, as to make at least one of the houses be considered "evil". They are extremely loyal to those they call their friends. Which is why I was enraged that so many people were surprised to see Bella jump up and defend me. She grabbed Evans by the collar and lifted her off the ground so they were at nose level. She spoke in a crazed lunatic voice that I could tell was scaring Evans worse than a dementor could. "I think you should listen to me very closely, mudblood. Everybody here knows that you mock Gracia because you are jealous of her so I won't waste my breath repeating it for your addled brain. But I swear on the Black family that if you so much as breathe in her general direction I will torture you with the worst curse I know. And when you are screaming for mercy I will chop you up, one piece at a time. Do you want to know the best part? Nobody will have the time to pick up all the scattered limbs of Lily Evans."

It was dead silence and then the sound of clapping filled my ears. Looking around I saw the Slytherin table putting their hands together for Bellatrix, obviously very impressed with the way she dealt with Evans. On my feet before Bella even reached Evans, I threw my head back and laughed. A very disturbing giggle that would rival Bellatrix's insane laughter. My eyes squeezed shut in pure happiness and soon I was clutching my sides, for the intense laughing had caused a stitch. I finally was able to straighten myself up and I noticed that all the Slytherins were on their feet, Severus was the only one sitting. He stared at me, as if I was the one who threatened Evans, not Bellatrix. But behind the accusatory stare I could see pain. Not even Severus could deny what Evans said was cruel and she deserved at least a little bit of what she got.

Not wanting to look at him any longer I swept my eyes to look at the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor tables. Most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were looking at Bellatrix in horror, as if they never saw a more terrible creature. Which was pretty ironic considering she was very beautiful, in a dark sexy way. The Gryffindor table was exactly as I imagined, in complete chaos. The younger students were surprised that anybody had the nerve to threaten their golden girl. But the students in our year were a different story. They were torn between killing Bellatrix or glaring intensely at me for laughing. James, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew were crowded around Evans, checking her for any possible injuries. James' face hurt me the most. He wore the expression of the utmost concern for Evans and it infuriated me to no end that he is in love with that bitch. But I couldn't dwell on my unrequited love situation, that's not important. There were greater things to stress over.

Glancing over to Bella, Cissa, and Lucius I nodded towards the hall, hoping to get away before the professors could get to us. What I didn't see was the Marauders furious faces, following us outside the Great Hall. Unfortunately I also didn't perceive Severus coming to confront us too. With my back turned towards the doors that opened to the Great Hall, I looked at my best mates (especiallly Bella) with an impressed and grateful look.

"That was amazing Bella! Evans will never mess with Gracia now!" yelled Narcissa with triumph and awe in her voice. "'Course it was amazing, wouldn't expect anything less from our dear Bella." I said with a slight mocking edge that Bellatrix took in good stride. I threw my arm around her shoulder which was a impressive feat considering how short I was. I looked at our arms and noticed the contrast between our skin tones, while Bellatrix was pale in a beautiful way I was a tan American through and through. "Merlin's beard, Bella you need to get out in the sun more often. Being cooped up in your bedroom practicing the Dark Arts isn't healthy for the skin." She glared at me but the laughter in her eyes gave her amusement away.

Before she could retaliate I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around hoping it to be somebody I didn't know, just passing through. Sadly it turned out to be Severus, but for a change he was looking at Bella not glaring at me. "Was that necessary Bellatrix?" "Oh I think it was Severus, you see when somebody taunts my friends I don't really like it. You shouldn't either, but we all know your infatuation with the mudblood exceeds your loyalty to those who have been there for you. Being called fat is a touchy subject among women and I'm sure even someone like Gracia would be offended. My question now is why are you defending the mudblood?" To this he didn't have anything to say. He just stood there dumbfounded at Bellatrix, as if she was speaking Troll. It was a staring contest between Bella and Severus but before anybody could be declared the winner an arrogant and furious voice interrupted. "What's this? Slytherins fighting amongst their own house? Not surprising though, Dukelow has more loyalty than all of you combined." Matilda Dukelow was infamous for switching sides in almost anything at Hogwarts, from Quidditch to an argument between friends. If offered enough she will take the secrets you confided in her and sell them to the next man. "That is none of your business Black." I spat at him, hoping that he won't continue this fight. I turned back to Severus, ignoring Black in hopes of him leaving. "Go away Snape, none of us asked to have a babysitter to tell us what is right and wrong." "Oh look at you Monro`, finally acting like a Gryffindor now. Mocking Snivellus is what a good Gryffindor should do, it's our duty after all." Sirius Black said, his voice thick with fury; obviously not forgetting the way Bella threatened Evans. Focusing my attention on Black instead of Severus I shouted in a deranged voice that probably disturbed even Bellatrix a little bit, "This is none of you business Black! Now I suggest you leave before Filch is forced to clean your insides off the walls! It won't be that hard, four against one will make things extremely interesting."

"Isn't that how all Slytherins fight? 'Course, you are all a bunch of pureblood-loving, Voldemort worshiping, dirty cowards!" yelled a new voice which sadly belonged to the one and only James Potter. "But it won't be four on one now would it? I like four on four, now that will make an interesting duel. Though sadly Monro` would be fighting her own house. What happened to Gryffindor loyalty? Or have you thrown that out the window when you decided to become a death eater?" The oxygen chocked in my lungs, making me unable to breathe properly. While I hated almost every single person in my house and I was a pureblood didn't mean that I supported Voldemort. His ideas and methods were wrong, but I kept this quiet for I am sure my mates wouldn't agree with me; especially Bellatrix. My palms started to sweat and my heart was pounding almost as if I had been running a marathon. I held my head high, determined to look the Marauders straight in the eye. I saw James point his wand directly at my chest, one spell and this duel would be over for me. "Stupe..." Before James could stun me, a wave of red hair came out of no where and stood right in the middle of James and I. "James don't, you could get in serious trouble for this. I'm not worth it" "Oh get over yourself Evans, this whole duel isn't about you. I sorry to break it you to but the world doesn't spin for you. Oh careful not to touch Lucius' robes, they are new, I gave them to him for Christmas and I don't want your mudblood filth soiling them." saying this only to get a reaction from the people I hated most. It was silence for a moment but then five not four furious faces were glaring at me. Without any warning at all spells were being flung in all directions. I managed to avoid Lupin's body bind curse but it sailed over my head and hit Narcissa who stiffly fell to the floor with a thud. Enraged that he hit a student a year younger than him, though I knew it was intended for me, I shrieked "INCARCEROUS!" which wound him tightly with thick ropes that he had no hope of getting out of. With a grateful nod from Bellatrix, who was dueling Black, I pointed my wand at my new opponent who happened to be Peter Pettigrew. He directed his wand at my robes, shouted "Incendio," hoping to set my robes on fire. With a quick shield charm to block the fire, I turned to avoid a spell that had ricocheted off another Protego and it missed my head by a mere inch. I flung a Jelly-Brain jinx at him which disabled him from dueling any longer. I looked around to see Lucius fighting Evans and Severus, and Bellatrix flinging whatever she could think of at Black and James. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't even bring myself to help Bella against James.

Swearing under my breath for my weakness I ran towards Lucius instead, seeing as he was starting to get overpowered by Evans and Severus. I was crazy with fury, how dare Severus attack those of his own house! So maddened that instead of hitting him with a Densaugeo curse it hit Evans, whose teeth began to grow at an alarming rate. That distracted Severus enough for me to reverse the Jelly-Legs jinx on Lucius that was preventing him from rising from the floor. I looked over and was surprised to see that somehow Severus had figured out how to keep her teeth from growing any longer. He looked up at me with insanity written on his face and I knew that I alone was about to face the wrath of Severus Snape. I squared my feet, as if beginning a boxing match, and began to duel.

Sadly he had faster reflexes, thanks to the adrenaline, than me and was able to conjure a group of birds with very sharp beaks and with a loud "Oppugno!" they came flying at me, beaks ready to dig into my flesh. I flung my hands out to block them but that wasn't enough. They came under and bit and scratched my face with a hungry passion. Finally after five minutes of constant biting, Lucius vanished them with a flick of his wand. Though didn't come to my aid, knowing that this was my fight and I needed to do it alone. And was I a sight to see. My usual slick long black hair that always hung in a ponytail had fallen out and lay in front of my dark eyes. The clear tan skin that I was proud of was now marred by scratches and bites, which looked like multiple Bowtruckles tried to gouge my eyeballs out but settled for the rest of my face. I turned to face Snape with a look of pure lunacy on my face, which I often get when I loose my temper. Snape who looked saddened that he was forced to harm me but had no regret in his eyes.

"Confringo!" I screamed hoping to knock him off his feet. He dodged the curse with an almost Qudditch like gracefulness about him. We flung jinxes, curses, and spells at each other for what seemed like an eternity. But with one crack in my guard, Severus claimed this duel. I quickly glanced at Bella to see if she had helped Cissa and taking advantage of my momentary distraction. I heard in my left ear Severus screamed an incantation and soon bats were flapping in front of my face, not relenting until I couldn't breathe. I grappled for my wand and used the Vanishing Charm.

With the most hateful and insane voice I could muster I spat out, "Now now Snape that was a little unfair don't you think? I was aiming for you with that Densaugeo curse but Evans got in the way. Not that I'm complaining, I think anything could help her in the looks department. Ah what's this for? Everybody's stopped to watch us fight Snape, isn't that nice? Or maybe they would just like any excuse to not look at Evans any more. But fighting your own house? I didn't realize you would sink that low, you have really hit rock bottom; helping a mudblood you keeps you around for an ego boost." I shrieked with laughter and spun around in circles dancing around Snape's stunned face who didn't even take out his wand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James, who looked at me as if I was Voldemort himself. But at that moment I couldn't bring myself to care.

All I wanted was revenge, revenge for choosing Evans over me, revenge for the birds that may have permanently scarred my face and revenge for having the guts to take Lucius alone, or maybe revenge for fighting Lucius at all. "What happened to Slytherin loyalty Sev, the loyalty that we have talked about so much? At late nights when I couldn't stand to sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories I would come down to your common room. We would discuss how they don't know a thing about being loyal. I would comment on how you, my best friend, would always be there for me. And what did you reply? You replied that you would! What happened to that? That mudblood that you are so smitten with happened! That bitch uses you like a tissue, only when she needs you. That mudb..."

Before I could finish my rant, Severus broke out of his trance and yelled with fury in his voice "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Everything in time seemed to slow down. I turned my head slowly and looked at James who seemed pleased, pleased that I might get a fraction of what I deserved. The rest of the Marauders still struggled with their hexes or curses and were only slightly paying attention to what was happening. Bellatrix and Narcissa had fear written on their faces, not knowing what that curse did. Lucius' expression concerned me the most, he had a look of horror. It seemed he knew what it did. The next thing I know I am laying on the ground.

White hot pain laced through my body, as if an invisible sword was shredding my skin. Everything was muted except this horrible scream, a scream that sounded as if it was under torture. I came to realize that the sound was coming from me. But the torture was only beginning, soon I felt blood, warm sticky blood flow out of my wounds. It stained my shirt and bled through my robes, making the Bloody Baron looked like he pricked himself with a needle. I put scratched cheek upon the stone cold floor and while still expressing my torture I looked at James with pleading eyes. His face was stony and expressionless but his eyes, his eyes that look would haunt me forever. He looked at me with complete terror, almost as if it was Evans being put under this kind of pain, Gracia Monro` who associates with Slytherins. That was the last thing I saw before the blanket of darkness dragged me under.


End file.
